Anniversary
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: It's Jane and Maura's anniversary. Will things go as planned? Who knows;) Rated M for language and smut. Plenty of Rizzles fun and drama!


**Hey all! So I absolutely love Rizzles so I thought I'd give writing a cute little one shot a try. This is rated M for language and of course smut;) I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my mac I wrote it on;) This was purely for fun.**

Jane walked in the front door of the house she shared with her beautiful wife. They've been married for a whole year now. She still can't believe that Maura agreed to marry her. Today was their first anniversary and Jane was intent on making it a night to remember. She had already made reservations at the nicest restaurant she could find in Boston. She planned on wining and dining her wife before taking her on a stroll through the park and finally taking her home and showing her just how much she loved her.

"Maur?" Jane called out as she walked into the kitchen. She put her keys in the bowl on the counter and set down the flowers she had bought. When she didn't get a reply she called out to Maura again, still no answer. She made her way through the house and up to their bedroom. It appeared that Maura wasn't home so she pulled out her phone and sent her text.

**Hey baby where are you? –J**

After she sent the message she walked into their closet to pick out what she planned on wearing for their dinner. She was expecting to get somewhat of a quick reply but she didn't get one until about 10 minutes later.

**I'm just doing a bit of light shopping. I should be home within the hour. –M**

Jane smiled while reading Maura's text. She must be out shopping for something to where for dinner.

**Sounds good sweetheart. Can't wait to see you;) –J**

Jane set the phone down and headed for the shower with a huge smile on her face. Tonight was going to be a good night.

After her shower she headed back into their room and checked her phone, hoping for a cute response from Maura. Sadly there wasn't one. She decided it was no big deal and she set the phone down and began getting ready.

Once she was all dressed and ready she headed downstairs with Maura's gift and decided to set the flowers and the gift up on the counter so Maura could look at them before they headed to dinner. She set up her things and then checked her phone again. It had been about an hour and a half since she had gotten in the shower and Maura said she would be home within the hour. Maybe she was just running late. She would have sent her a text saying so if she was though.

Just as Jane was about to send her another message, Maura walked in the front door. She had several bags in her hands and several more hanging from her arms. She set them down on the couch, not even noticing Jane standing in the kitchen staring at her.

"I thought you said you were going to be home sooner than this?" Jane said after watching Maura go through some of her purchases. At the sound of Jane's voice Maura jumped.

"Oh Jane, you scared me!" Maura said, finally acknowledging her. She had put her hand on her heart and now she was standing, waiting for her heart rate to go down. Once she calmed down she finally got a decent look at Jane. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that went to just above her knees. She had on black heels and her unruly black hair was down and slightly tamed. She also had on light makeup. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow, Jane you look gorgeous. Why are you all dressed up?" Maura asked after she was done looking Jane up and down.

"Ha ha very funny Maur. You better go get ready or we're going to be late." Jane said as she reached for the flowers and gift. She walked over to Maura and handed them to her while giving her a kiss. "Happy anniversary baby." Jane said once she broke the kiss.

As soon as Jane said those words Maura's heart dropped into her stomach and her hand flew to her mouth. It was their anniversary and she had totally forgotten. Slight tears began to run down her face.

Upon seeing Maura's reaction Jane started to panic. Did Maura forget about their anniversary? It sure seemed that way. She had yet to even say anything.

"Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that it was our anniversary today." Maura said to Jane, waiting for her reaction. Jane didn't say anything. She just sat there staring at Maura for a minute.

"Oh no, I'm the worst wife ever!" Maura said as she started to panic. She finally looked down at the flowers and gift in her hand and started to cry. As soon as Jane heard Maura cry she snapped out of her haze and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Oh God Maura please don't think that. You are far from the worst wife. These things happen." Jane said as she rubbed small circles on Maura's back as she cried.

"How can you be so sweet about this Jane? I forgot the most important day of our lives. You got all dressed up and got me these beautiful flowers and this gift. I'm sure you have a lovely plan for tonight and I've just been out shopping all day thinking nothing of it. I feel so horrible. " Maura said, pulling away from Jane. She didn't feel like she deserved her comfort at the moment.

"Baby please stop. It's not like this day is ruined. You can still go upstairs and change and we can still have our wonderful night that I planned." Jane said as she put her hands on both of Maura's arms.

Maura hung her head, not responding to what Jane said. "Maura look at me." Jane said, concern evident in her voice. Maura still didn't respond so Jane put her hand under Maura's chin and lifted her head up to look at her.

"Listen to me. I want us to be able to go out tonight and celebrate our life together. I want you to be happy and enjoy your time with me. I'm not upset that you forgot. It actually means you're human. So please quit beating yourself up and go upstairs and get ready." Jane said while looking straight into Maura's eyes.

Maura just stood there for a few more minutes before finally deciding to move. She set down her gifts and then gave Jane a kiss on the cheek before heading off the go change. After Maura left Jane sat down on one of the bar stools and let out a huge breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She meant what she said when she told Maura she wasn't mad at her but she was a little sad. Maura was usually very on top of things. She would think that something as important as their first wedding anniversary would have been right at the front of her mind. She must have gotten lost in thought because the next thing she knows Maura is back in the kitchen, dressed in a beautiful black dress looking amazing.

"Are you sure you still want to go out Jane? I can tell that you're upset." Maura said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked amazing and very presentable but her eyes gave away all her sadness.

"Why would I not want to go out tonight Maura? I mean it is our anniversary after all." Jane said as she got up from the stool. Choosing to ignore the little stab that her wife just gave, Maura moved to stand closer to Jane.

"What time are the reservations you made?" She asked. "Well they were for 7:00 but seeing as its 6:55 I'm going to have to call and see if they can re-schedule us for later." Jane said with a bit of a bite to her words.

"Okay Jane I told you that I was sorry about tonight. I don't know why you're being rude to me. What happened in the last 20 minutes that has made you change your mind about not being mad at me?" Maura was a little shocked and hurt by Jane's change in attitude.

Having had time to think while Maura was getting dressed, Jane allowed he thoughts to go to a dark place and now all she felt was hurt and anger toward Maura for forgetting their anniversary. She knew that she needed to pick her words carefully and not upset her wife but she let her emotions cloud her judgment.

"How could you forget our anniversary? The most important day we've had thus far, the celebration of our love, and you just forget like its nothing." Jane knew the second those words came out of her mouth she was in trouble. The look on Maura's face alone made her feel like complete and utter shit.

Instantly tears filled Maura's eyes. She hung her head and put her hand on her heart. "I'm so sorry Jane. I really messed up. I don't think it's a good idea for us to go out tonight. I'm just going to go to bed." And with that Maura turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Maura wait!" Jane called out, but she was too late. Maura was already gone. "Fuck!" Jane yelled as she grabbed the flowers and threw them across the kitchen.

Acting on her anger, Jane grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She really needed to go for a drive and clear her head.

Maura heard the door slam and knew that Jane had left the house. At this realization a fresh batch of tears made its way to her eyes and down her face. She had rid herself of her dress and shoes and was now curled into herself on the bed in her bra and panties. She lay there for a while mentally chastising herself for being so stupid. How could she forget such an important day? She knew that she had some making up to do. She needed to let Jane know that she loves her and that's she's truly sorry. With these thoughts in her head Maura drifted off the sleep.

Jane walked back into the house having gone for a nice long ride. She had time to clear her head and realize that she had been a real bitch to Maura. She was hurt that she had forgotten their day but she didn't want to hold it against her. She loved Maura too much to do that. She decided that she would try and salvage the rest of the evening, even though it was too late to go out.

She picked the flowers up off the floor and laid them on the counter. She then grabbed the small gift box and headed upstairs to find Maura. She slowly opened up their bedroom door, figuring Maura would be asleep, not wanting to wake her. Once she had the door opened all the way she noticed that Maura wasn't in there. Confused she went to the bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

Next she made her way to the guest room down the hall. She slowly opened that door too and was rewarded with the site of her beautiful wife asleep on the bed. She noticed that Maura had discarded her dress on the floor and felt a pang of guilt hit her. She had upset Maura enough to make her abandon her expensive dress on the floor.

Pushing the feeling aside she quietly made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Maura. She was curled up on her side and Jane could tell that she had been crying. She gently put her hand on Maura's back and caressed it softly.

"Maura, honey, wake up." Jane said in a soothing voice. Maura stirred a little but didn't wake. "Baby wake up." Jane tried again, this time a little louder. Maura opened her eyes and saw Jane staring back at her lovingly. "Hey." Jane said as she moved her hand from Maura's back to her cheek and caressed it. Maura closed her eyes at the contact before responding. "Hi back." Maura said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"I'm so sorry for being rude to you earlier. I had no right to treat you that way." Jane said, feeling the guilt coming back. "No Jane you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Maura said as she adjusted to a sitting position.

"No Maura stop. You are the most kind-hearted, sweetest person that I have ever known and you deserve to be treated like a queen. I failed you earlier by treating you that way and I'm so sorry. I'm your wife. I should have known better." Jane said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Maura reached up and wiped the tears from Jane's face with her thumb. "Please don't cry Jane. It pains me to see you cry." Maura continued to caress Jane's cheek as she collected herself. Jane reached up and held Maura's hand to her face for a bit before taking it and planting a kiss on the back.

Maura smiled at the simple gesture. Jane then reached beside her and grabbed the gift box for Maura. She held it out to her and Maura grabbed it from her, a fresh set of tears making an appearance.

"I got this gift for you to celebrate an amazing year together and the promise of many more to come." Jane said as she moved over and planted a tender kiss on Maura's lips. After the kiss broke Maura opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond-crested pendant. In the middle of the pendent was a gorgeous emerald gemstone. The site of the necklace took Maura's breath away. Her hand immediately went to her mouth before looking up at Jane.

"I bought this because I knew it would bring out the green in your eyes. I'm really sorry for the way that today turned out but I hope that we can start over and save what's left of the evening." Jane said with hope in her eyes.

"Its beautiful Jane, thank you. And I agree, we should start fresh and make the best of the rest of the evening. " Maura said as she leaned over and kissed Jane.

After their kiss Jane got a huge grin on her face. "I love you so much Maura. Sometimes I still can't believe that you agreed to marry me. I'm the luckiest woman on the planet."

Maura blushed at the compliment. " I think we're both lucky. We're perfect for each other. There was never a doubt in my mind that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so very much Jane." Maura said, going in for another kiss. She sucked Jane's bottom lip into he mouth, eliciting a moan from the detective. The kiss started to become more heated, with Jane running her tongue over Maura's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Maura granted it and moved her hands up to tangle in Jane's hair.

Realizing that they weren't in their own bedroom, Jane broke the kiss and stood up off the bed. At the loss of contact Maura began to pout. "Why did you stop?" She asked with a bit of a whine to her voice. At that Jane chuckled a little and held her hands out the Maura, who took them and Jane helped her up and out of bed.

"I want to make love to my wife in our bed, not in here." Jane said, her voice taking on a sultry tone. A shiver ran down Maura's body at the sound of Jane's voice. Instantly she could feel a throbbing begin to form between her legs. Seeing the arousal on her wife's face, Jane began to lead Maura out of the guest room and down the hall to their bedroom.

Once inside Maura pushed Jane against the door and attacked her mouth. Maura's tongue immediately clamed entrance into Jane's hot, wet mouth, which elicited another moan from the brunette. She then began to grind her body up against Jane's in the most delicious way. She could feel the wetness begin to soak her panties.

Jane reached around Maura and cupped her ass with both hands and lifted. Maura responded by wrapping her legs around Jane as she carried them both to the bed. Once her legs hit the mattress, she slowly lowered Maura down, never breaking the kiss.

As soon as her back hit the bed Maura reached down towards the bottom of Jane's dress and began to lift. Jane broke the kiss and lifted the dress, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra. Maura's eyes darkened at the site of her wife in nothing but a bra. Jane reached behind her and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside with her dress.

She resumed her position on top of Maura and began kissing her again. Maura reached up and took both of Jane's breasts into her hands, kneading them, which in turn made her moan. Feeling Jane's soft, supple flesh always set Maura on fire.

Jane cupped Maura's bra clad breast and massaged it before taking a taught nipple in between her thumb and fore finger and began to twist and pull, hardening the pink flesh even more. Maura broke contact with Jane and sat up, taking her bra off, before laying back down. Jane took one of Maura's nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it, swirling her tongue around it before giving it a small bite, something she knew drove the doctor crazy.

Maura moaned and tangled her hands in Jane's hair, holding her head in place, not wanting the assault on her breast to stop. Jane switched to the other breast, wanting to pay each equal attention.

"Jane please, I need more." Maura half moaned as she began to push Jane's head down. Jane took the hint and began kissing her way down Maura's toned abdomen. She licked and sucked her way down to the apex of Maura's thighs. She pushed Maura's legs apart with her elbows before looking back up to her wife. Beautiful hazel eyes were staring back at her with love, passion and lust. She smirked at her before putting her mouth right where the doctor needed her most.

The instant Jane's tongue made contact with her clit, Maura cried out Jane's name, spurring the brunette on. She licked from Maura's entrance up to her throbbing nub, trying to gather all of Maura's juices. The doctor was writhing beneath Jane's expert mouth. "Oh God Jane! Right … ugh …. right there!" Maura cried as Jane sucked her clit into her mouth.

After a year of marriage and two and a half years of being together, Jane knew just how to make Maura come undone. While continuing her assault on Maura's pulsing clit, she entered two fingers into Maura and began pumping in and out.

"Jane … yes … Oh god don't stop!" Maura cried as her hips began to match Jane's thrusts. It didn't take long for Maura to come undone. All it took was two more thrusts and the curling of Jane's fingers to send the doctor screaming over the edge. Jane continued to move inside of Maura, slowly bringing her down from her high. Once the honey blonde stilled Jane pulled her fingers out and climbed onto the bed next to her wife. She gave her a passionate kiss, letting Maura taste herself on Jane's tongue.

"Oh God Jane, that was amazing." Maura practically panted. Jane laid down and draped her arm over the blonde's stomach. They lay there together while their breathing returned to normal.

Once Maura's breathing calmed she sat up and straddled Jane. She began to rock her body back and forth as she leaned down and took one of Jane's nipples into her mouth. At the contact Jane threw her head back into the pillow and ran her hands up and down Maura's back. Maura continued to lavish Jane's breasts while picking up the pace of her grinding, rubbing their wet centers together, creating wonderful friction.

Their breathing became ragged as Maura caressed a trail down Jane's body before reaching her goal. She ran her fingers through slick, wet folds before entering two fingers inside Jane. She used her body to add pressure to her thrusts, while curling her fingers inside of the brunette.

"Don't stop b-baby! Right … there ….. ugh!" Jane said as Maura hit her g-spot repeatedly. After a few more thrusts they both climaxed together. Maura removed her fingers and collapsed onto Jane, who wrapped her arms around the blonde.

They stayed that way for several minutes while coming down from their amazing high. Then Jane planted loving kisses on Maura's head. The blonde looked up and saw so much love and compassion in her lover's eyes.

"I love you so much Maura. You make my life worth living. You're the first thing I see everyday and the last thing I see every night, and I wouldn't change that for the world. You are my soul mate and you make me feel whole. Happy anniversary baby." Jane said, pouring her heart out the Maura.

At Jane's words Maura began to tear up again, but this time they were happy tears. "I love you too Jane, more than you will ever know. You are my rock, my lover and my best friend. I never truly felt loved until I met you. You are the greatest thing to every happen to me and I plan and showing you that everyday for the rest of our lives. Our plans may have been ruined today but I promise tomorrow I'll make up for it. Forever doesn't' seem like enough time with you, but it's a start. Happy Anniversary Jane. I love you so very much." Maura gave Jane a tender kiss before lying her head back down on Jane's chest. She fell asleep shortly after with Jane quickly following suit.

**Well there you have it. Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. **


End file.
